


Wishes In The Dark

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Dark Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Friendship, Pairing undecided, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Series Rewrite, sentient shikon jewel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: To which, when Kagome refuses to make a wish, the Shikon decides that if she doesn't make a wish, then it will force her to relive her journey. This leads to an entirely different timeline and love interest for our young miko. Pairing to be determined.I am happy to be posting this new story, I like the idea of a sentient, chaotic neutral, Shikon Jewel, and a matured Kagome.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**_Wishes In The Dark_ **

**_Disclaimer_** : _I,_ wolfYLady, _own nothing (but OC characters). I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. Characters depicted from Inuyasha, or other shows, unless otherwise stated, belong to their beloved and respected creators and owners._ ** _(THIS IS ALL IMPLIED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES FROM HERE)_**

**_Summary_ ** _: To which, when Kagome refuses to make a wish, the Shikon decides that if she doesn't make a wish, then it will force her to relive her journey. This leads to an entirely different timeline and love interest for our young miko. Pairing to be determined._

**_Enjoy!_ **

* * *

A thick, endless, darkness enveloped the realm, stretching on for what could only be eons. There were no walls, no ground or sky, just a profound emptiness that loomed ominously at every turn. Nothing existed here, not even time passed in this cursed place, not that there was any inclination that this realm was real.

Their prison seemed to go on forever and sentencing just as long.

Yes, _their_ prison.

Dark eyes gleamed, not from the light-emitting from her _unwanted company_ but the anger she felt. The marble floating beside her glowed hotly, almost ominous within the timeless and expansive realm.

" _Make a wish, and you shall be free of my company that you loathe so much," it's_ unnatural immersive voice began. It's multiple tones echoing in the empty space, repeating the same demand it always did whenever Kagome chanced a glance at it.

A growl bubbled up from her throat. "And I've told you, for the millionth time, **_no_** ," it ended in a hiss, annoyance dripping from her voice, and no doubt coloring her face. This, after all, had been going on since the marble brought her here after the final battle.

" _A wish must be made,"_ the Jewel insisted just as it had in the beginning, and Kagome openly mocked it with an exaggerated eye roll and dismissive hand motion. " ** _You_** _must make a wish!"_

"I'm not sure if you've figured it by now, but I'll _never_ make a wish," she sneered.

The light changed then, going from a light pink to a bright, ominous magenta. "So be it,"

~o.O~O.o~

Sapphire eyes flared open upon feeling light against her lids. Jolting upwards, a hiss was torn from her throat. Burning, searing, _ripping_ pain tore through her left side and she fell back upon the floor, her head dizzy and darkness creeping around her vision. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to focus on the warm firelight that danced on the wooden ceiling, welcoming the new surroundings compared to the darkness that had housed her for what felt like centuries.

Through gritted teeth and deep breaths, she forced herself to endure, though the pain was _new,_ it was oddly familiar as if she had experienced it before.

"Ye would be wise to stay still child, least you reopen your wounds," the aged voice warned, bringing Kagome's attention away from the pain and to her surroundings.

Sitting close to her was the hunched body of Kaede, the elderly woman poking at the fire cooking her dinner with a long iron poker. Her aging form, just as Kagome remembered, her silver hair pulled back by a white ribbon while wearing her standard miko garbs. But the look she briefly shot at her with her one brown eye, it made her stiffen. The look was one of suspicion and wariness as if she didn't trust Kagome- like she didn't know her.

Her heart dropped, and tears stung her eyes. Pinching her eyes shut, she fought against the tears, against the agony that fought to consume her chest.

"Why?" She whispered forearm draped over her eyes, while her other hand grabbed the large Jewel that now rest against her collarbone.

It warmed at her touch, glowing brightly between her fingers. ' _You wouldn't make a wish,' it's_ voice entering her mind. ' _The_ decades _we spent in that darkness were so boring,'_ it was if the marble was pouting. ' _If you won't make a wish freely, we'll force you too,'_

She growled lowly, hissing just as lowly at the Shikon. "I won't make a wish,"

A laugh entered her mind. ' _Then you'll have to fight over us until you do because this will never end,'_

She huffed. "I'm not going to shatter you, so have fun waiting,"

They continued to laugh maliciously so. ' _It will happen, it was destined, just as you are destined to make a wish,'_

Kagome shook her head, not allowing the Jewel's trickery to get to her. It was just trying to get her to make a wish, although she was curious as to why it would bring her back to the beginning. She was smarter than before, had more training, and knew what not to do to keep the Jewel from falling into the wrong hands. She just had to get to the well.

In her mind, she felt the pressure of the Jewel's voice, laughing at her that it won't work. ' _We brought you here because this was the first time we were freed of you, that well won't work till we're broken. You are destined to make_ ** _the_** _wish,'_

"Of course," she laughed bitterly, letting go of her anger with a heavy breath. It would be useless, the Shikon would only try to use it against her, the most important thing would be to protect it. And to do that, she would make sure to take out as many of her old enemies before they could become enemies: like Kikyo.

"Child, are ye well? Is the pain too much?" Kaede asked, peering over her shoulder worriedly; of course, she'd be worried, Kagome, for the most part, had been having a conversation _out loud_ with herself.

She shook her head, calling on her reiki that came forth in a low white glow, tendrils of the power playing with her hair and loose clothing. She forced herself to breathe through the pain, it wasn't as painful as the injury itself, but it was uncomfortable as her skin began to slowly knit itself together.

Kaede stared, a gasp at her lips as she watched Kagome use her reiki. The presence of such power making the older miko break out in a cold sweat. This child, who had no idea of her ability this morning when she found her, was now using her enormous rekai as if she had been doing it for years. As much as the older woman had assumed the child was her sister incarnated, the idea died upon her tongue. They looked alike, but the feeling of her rekai was foreign to her, it was too big and wild, so unlike her sister's cool and calm aura.

Once done, Kagome releases a puff of air, slightly tired as she looks to Kaede, the miko looking back in shock. "Do you mind if I use one of those miko garbs?" She asked, standing and going to the chest she had pointed to.

Kaede nodded in silent bewilderment. This wasn't the same girl who had been brought to the Townsquare this morning.

"Inuyasha leave," Kagome instructed, having only now acknowledged him.

He growled. "I ain't going anywhere wench, so long as you have the Shikon,"

She sighed, turning a tired glare at him, the look making him shiver, there were so many emotions in that look. Her sapphire eyes swirling with an untold forlorn and longing. "Then why don't you scout the area, there is undoubtedly some crow youkai skulking around, I trust you'll be able to take care of them."

" _Hn,"_ he huffed audibly. "I'm only doing it cause I don't want some other demon getting to the jewel before me,"

She hummed with a nod. Once gone, she stripped off her stained uniform, folding it neatly before putting on the miko garbs. Looking into the chest Kagome also grabbed a pair of sandals, no doubt she would need to find more sensible footwear, her Mary Janes weren't durable enough for combat. Once done, she turned to Kaede.

"I know it's late, but I need you to take me to Kikyo's grave,"

Kaede stared wide-eyed, unsure of what to make of the girl, but she nodded all the same. Whatever had transpired while the girl slept had changed her into an almost entirely different person. "Why?" She asked, lighting a lantern.

"I must make sure no one can disturb her rest,"

"What do ye mean?" Kaede tried but failed to hide the growing unease and fear the girl was giving her.

Offering Kaede a gentle smile, Kagome placed a kind hand onto her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes sparkling kindly, eyes that brimmed with underlying knowledge and experience. "Its's hard to explain, but I only wish for Kikyo to continue her rest in peace. Her ashes are unsafe as long as there are witches able to bring back the dead. I do not want one to revive her simply because the Shikon no Tama once again exists within this earthly plane,"

Taking the lantern, Kagome went to lead the way.

"Ye are not the same girl from this morning," Kaede stated softly, almost fearfully. Eyes wide as the young girl grabbed the shovel beside the hut.

Kagome smiled sadly. "No,"

The elderly woman followed hesitantly, her heart bounding anxiously. It was a short walk. Kikyo's ashes were buried beside the entrance to the shrine. But nonetheless, it was silent, not even the sound of cicadas could be heard.

At the grave, Kagome thrust the shovel into the ground, the sound making Kaede's heart jump fearfully. She stared at the girl who now was praying at her sister's grave." What do ye plan to do? My sister must rest in peace,"

Kagome nodded. "I plan to ensure just that," with that said, she began to dig, the sound of the earth being overturned, of her sister being unearthed echoing in the silence.

Kaede grabbed the girl's arm, her finger trembling not from age but a mix of anger and fear. "Please stop," her voice wavering tearfully. "If ye must disturb my sister, please tell me why,"

Kagome looked at her gently, her hand grasping her's. "It may seem impossible, but I am from a different time, not just because I was born in the 21st century but because I have lived through another timeline in which a witch in the mountains steals Kikyo's ashes and reanimates her all in hopes of obtaining the Shikon. But Kikyo came back differently, cold and bitter, sustaining her existence off the souls of women. In the end, it was a torturous experience for her, and though she never said it, I know she hated it. I just don't want her to suffer again, like she did then," Kagome finished in a whisper.

' _Or is it you don't wish to have your soul stolen?'_ the Jewel snickered against her mind. ' _We could easily grant your wish,'_

Kagome shook her head, brushing away the Jewel's trickery. If she was going to be forced to relive the fight for the Jewel, Kagome'd at least stack the odds in her favor and help out as many people she could while she was at it.

Kaede looked from the somber teen to her sister's grave, the sacred wards still in place, but even though it looked undisturbed, she felt the truth from the girl's aura.

With a tearful expression, Kaede nodded, allowing Kagome to once more unearths her sister's burial urn. Once Kagome held the clay urn within her hands, it was encompassed in a glowed of her reiki, purifying and blessing the ashes further before walking to the river, Kaede at her side. Tears welled in the elder miko's one good eye.

And with a twist, she released the ashes into the river and air, a wind scattering the ashes.

They stood in the silence, silhouetted by the moon's eerie glow. And as much as Kagome wished to offer the elderly miko sympathy, she found herself just as sad, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She felt sad for Kikyo, for Kaede, and even herself, the Mikos were victims of the Jewel's cruelty. But had she not scattered Kikyo's ashes, the repercussions would have been disastrous.

' _We didn't make you do anything,'_ hissed the Jewel, its voice once more pressing against her mind. ' _All you need to do is make a wish,'_

Kagome turned teary eyes towards the elder miko, the woman was silent, her one eye vacant as she cried softly. "I am sorry, I'll be leaving in the morning if you'd be kind enough to let me stay the night,"

Kaede blinked in surprise before with a shake of her head; she wiped her eye. "Ye will do no such thing, not till I have heard this tale of yours and ye are rested enough to travel,"

"You'll let me stay?" Kagome was genuinely surprised.

The elder miko nodded before turning back towards her hut. "My sister has been dead for fifty years, and as much as it pains me to have her grave upended, the dead hold no place amongst the living. I am relieved to know her soul shall continue to find peace in the afterlife.

"Ye have saved my sister and me, for that I am grateful. Ye were brought here for a reason, and this old woman would like to hear your story and help if possible,"

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes, a somber smile as she followed.


	2. Chapter 2

With a deep, cleansing breath, Kagome began the story of her life. She stared deeply into the fire, losing herself in its warm glow and the heat upon her skin, both of which she had been deprived of while in that forsaken dark void. The story overtook her, flowing forth with an ease that surprised her.

She told the elder miko everything that she felt was necessary. Kagome didn't want to create a paradox simply because she told the miko too much. But she didn't hesitate upon explaining Kikyo and Inuyasha so that she could, in turn, tell the elder miko of the man Onigumo and how the bandit became the hanyou Naraku who led to Kikyo's death and Inuyasha's entrapment on the Sacred Tree.

The elder miko had shown surprise at the mention of the once human bandit, and although Kagome never addressed the hanyou, she could feel his aura just outside the hut and knew him to be listening. He stayed through that part of the story, taking off to no doubt sulk afterward.

"Tomorrow I plan to head north in search of a monk with a hole in his hand. And then to the slayer village so I may warn them of the spider hanyou that seeks the destruction of their village," Kagome explained, not wishing to say the names of the people that had once been her friends but would now see her as a stranger.

"Ye will be needing a horse and supplies, we do not have much, but I will see what we can spare," Kaeda mused. "Naraku is not a foe to take lightly, and although I may be growing in my years, please know that you have an ally in Edu,"

Kagome smiled, her eyes misty as she bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you so much,"

When it came time for them to sleep, Kagome laid beside Kaeda, her mind swimming with anxious thoughts fueled partly by her own anxiety of falling asleep. She didn't want to be in darkness again. Looking restlessly at the ceiling, Kagome wondered how long she'd been in that darkness, to begin with.

 _"A couple centuries_." Answered the jewel, a smile to their disembodied voice, almost evil sounding. " _Think of all that time, wasted, and all you need to do is make a wish so it won't happen again,"_

She growled lowly, turning to lay on her side despite knowing it wouldn't deter the jewel from insisting on a wish.

Although she hated to think that'd she'd been in isolation for so long, there was a bonus to her torture. Kagome had been training all throughout her imprisonment, and a part of her was excited to test her new strength.

**_~o.O~O.o~_ **

The next morning found Kagome waking as soon as the light began streaming into the hut through the door flap. It was before sunrise, but the sky had brightened enough that the pale blue hue of the fading night upon her eyelids was too bright for her. Her eyes snapped open before she blinked slowly, her racing heart quickly slowing upon seeing the familiar room she'd fallen asleep in. She sat slowly, looking around the hut and then down at the jewel, and in the pale glow before sunrise, Kagome cried silently in disbelief.

As she slept, there had only been darkness, it stretched for eons, cold and isolated, it had all but consumed her. There was nothing, not even the pale glow that emitted from the jewel, if not for the cursed marble, Kagome doubted she'd have remained sane within that prison. And despite her disdain for the Shikon, she found herself thankful and even longing for its company in that nightmare.

Holding herself, Kagome tried to steady herself, determined never to allow herself to fall into that darkness again. She would find a way to be rid of the jewel, even if it meant making a wish as a last resort.

Taking deep breaths, Kagome repeated that she was out of the void. There was no more darkness, no more solitude, just the welcoming light of the world around her.

It took herself several minutes to calm herself before quietly cleaning up her sleeping mat and then reviving the fire from the night before so as to prepare breakfast for the elder miko. It was a simple rice soup but would do them both some good after a long night consisting of a centipede demon attack and Kagome's revelation of having lived through this before.

Making enough for Kaeda and herself, Kagome made sure there was also enough for the hanyou who was lurking just outside the hut.

With bowl in hand, Kagome quietly left the hut, and just as she thought, Inuyasha was lounging in the nearest tree, his half-lidded eyes gazing forward unfocused as if half-asleep. His long silver hair was highlighted in pale blue hues; it swayed in the slight breeze, rustling the wild mane of hair against his vibrant red clothing.

Seeing him brought with it a pang of longing and loss; this was not _her_ Inuyasha, but the Inuyasha before who'd only known rejection and pain from full demons and humans alike.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she started slowly; this was the beginning of their friendship, he didn't know or trust her as of yet, and if given a chance, would no doubt come after the jewel to fulfill his half-hearted desire to become a full demon.

His ears swiveled towards her, his shoulders tensing, but other than that, he didn't acknowledge her.

"I've brought you some breakfast," she offered.

"Why?" He answered with a gruff voice. "I'm not your friend, no matter what happened in that other time thingy you were talking to the old hag about," he snapped his searing honey gold eyes at her, a mix of confusion clouding his angry gaze.

Kagome offered a gentle smile despite the hurt that no doubt flashed across her features. "I know you're not," she nodded to herself. "But I still care about you either way,"

" _Hn_ ," he turned away, no longer looking at her.

Shaking her head, Kagome sat the bowl at the base of the tree. "When you're done, you can leave the bowl at the door. I'll be leaving as soon as possible, you're more than welcome to join me,"

She could hear him grumble as she turned around, her breath hitched in her throat as the first rays of sunlight rose over the horizon. Tears prickled her eyes at the bright, vibrant colors streaked across the sky, highlighting the silhouette of far off mountains, the light almost blinding. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Everything the light touch brightened and seemed to shutter to life.

"Was it true?" His gruff voice startled her. With a start, she turned, seeing he was standing just behind her, bowl in hand.

Kagome nodded. "Every word,"

He looked at the food and then her, his golden eyes searing into hers. "Say that I believe you, what ya plannin' to do?"

Her eyes hardened into a stony glare. "Kill Naraku, of course,"

"Hn," he huffed, a dark smirk showing his fangs. "Not if I get to him first,"

She smiled softly, seeing a hint of the hanyou that she'd been friends with. "You should prepare yourself, Sesshomaru will no doubt come searching for you once he hears of your resurrection,"

He growled despite the surprise that flashed across his face. And Kagome briefly grimaced at the memory of the specific encounter that results in Inuyasha receiving Tessaiga and the daiyoukai losing his arm. They would need to continue with great caution, because Inuyasha needed Tessaiga but having Sesshomaru as an enemy would only make things difficult for them both.

Kagome hoped she was doing the right thing,


End file.
